


Screws

by justbygrace



Series: As It Should Be [14]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pete's World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justbygrace/pseuds/justbygrace





	Screws

"I'm not sure you're reading the instructions right." The Doctor's voice was a bit muffled considering most of his upper body was under the kitchen sink.

Rose glared at the part of him she could see, wracking her brain to remember why she put up with him. "There isn't a way to read instructions incorrectly. I'm literally reading words from a paper."

"No, I'm sure you're skipping a step in there. I am the Doctor. I'm a metacrisis Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation..."

She picked up the glass of water at her elbow and tossed its contents in the direction of his part Time Lord crotch. An indignant squawk and a dull thud came from the cabinet and Rose settled back into her seat with a satisfied smile. "Now, pick up the male screw and attach it into the female bolt."

"I'll show you male screwing." The Doctor said in a low tone shaking his midsection in what he probably assumed was a suggestive way.

Tossing the book over her shoulder, Rose fixed his legs with a stern stare. "If you ever fix our sick so it quits leaking, maybe I'll take you up on that."

There was a sudden scrabbling noise and the legs moved in a comical fashion and Rose was reminded quite vividly of a spider burrowing in sand. In a remarkably short amount of time the Doctor was scooting his way out from under the sink. He gave her a bright smile as he pushed himself to his feet. "All done that then."

She rolled her eyes, stretching lazily and smirking when his eyes zeroed in on the tiny bit of skin exposed when her shirt rode up. "You were done twenty minutes ago, weren't you."

"Well...." The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and offered her a sheepish look, "You have a sexy reading voice?"

Rose groaned, standing up and grabbing his tie. "Come on you, you've got some male screwing to demonstrate."


End file.
